


Genuine Laughter

by kakimashitaMOVED



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tickling, theyre just giant nerds ok thats the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakimashitaMOVED/pseuds/kakimashitaMOVED
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi is ticklish. Shion has a rare moment of power that he eagerly takes advantage of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genuine Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> fanfiction month day 01 - nezumi x shion
> 
> pairing prompt is tickles. i just rolled with it. 
> 
> tbh i had to rewatch no. 6 before i wrote this b/c i'm a nerd with a bad memory hahahhaa
> 
> anyway, this is the first installment of fanfiction month. i'm really looking forward to this project, i think it'll be good for me to get my mind off of everything. but anyway, i hope you all enjoy, and please stay tuned for my next oneshot!! uvu

“Nezumi…”

Shion muttered the name from his position curled up on the couch, staring at the back of Nezumi’s head expectantly until he received a grunt of acknowledgement. He felt his lips curl into a smile as he shifted to stare up at the ceiling. “Nezumi, what makes you happy?”

Like he expected, there was no response. When he turned his head back to look at the other man he hadn’t moved, but after a few moments a rough voice spoke up. “… What?”

“What makes you happy?” Shion repeated. “I was just thinking that I’ve never really seen you smile or laugh about something you enjoy.”

That made Nezumi turn, sitting up to stare at the white-haired boy with a soft frown. He looked like he wanted to say something but was trying to decide if it was a good idea. Eventually, he sighed. “I don’t know, I’ve never really thought about it.” After examining the horrified expression on Shion’s face he shrugged. “I never needed to before. I’ve had other things to worry about.”

“But-” Shion began, but stopped himself before he could say anything else, holding his tongue firmly between his teeth.

Nezumi just gazed at him, brows raised. “But what?”

Shion shook his head. “It’s nothing, don’t worry,” he assured him, standing and walking over to the bookshelf to make himself look busy.

It didn’t work. He heard the bed creak behind him as Nezumi stood, and before he knew what was happening there were arms wrapping around his waist. He held his breath reflexively when Nezumi’s nose pressed against his neck. “Tell me,” was all the taller man said, tickling Shion’s skin with his warm breath.

“I-I want,” he started shakily, blinking a few times to try and clear his head, focus on what he was trying to say. “I want to see you smile and hear you laugh, Nezumi.”

Nezumi visibly tensed, arms tightening around Shion’s waist. He was silent for what seemed like an eternity, but when he spoke his voice was controlled. “That’s ridiculous, you’ve heard me laugh before.”

“But-!” Shion turned himself around in Nezumi’s grip so that they were facing each other, chests pressed together. Something fluttered in his stomach, but he paid it no mind. “That’s different!”

“How is it different?”

His  hands clenched in the fabric of Nezumi’s shirt. He was a little upset by the defensiveness in Nezumi’s voice, almost like he didn’t want anyone to see him happy. Frowning, he turned his head away, quickly forcing a smile out. “Just forget it. I doubt you’d do anything about it for me, anyway.” He tried to move out of Nezumi’s grip but the other man wouldn’t loosen his arms. “Nezumi-”

Nezumi didn’t say anything, not even when Shion braced his hands on his forearms to try and push him away; he just stared at Shion with a level expression. After a moment of hesitation Shion’s arms found their way around Nezumi’s waist, slow and cautious as he let his fingers rest against the blue-haired man’s sides. Nezumi was noticeably tense at this, and he fidgeted in Shion’s grasp ever so slightly.

A wicked thought flashed through Shion’s mind.

Nezumi had no time to react, no time to try and wriggle out of Shion’s hold as the shorter boy began his assault, lithe fingers running along his waist and tickling him ruthlessly. “Shion, stop!” he snapped, panicking and attempting to rip himself free of his bonds, but it was no use. He squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to protect his sides with his arms. “Oh my god, Shion stop it-”

Laughter bubbled up in Nezumi’s throat and Shion swore that his heart skipped a beat. His companion writhed in his arms, laughing at the top of his voice while desperately trying to pry Shion’s hands away from him; it only made him hold on tighter, transfixed by that angelic sounding voice he had never heard before. Nezumi was right in that he had heard him laugh before, but this was so much different – this was genuine laughter, the kind that Nezumi would never have allowed him to hear under other circumstances (namely ones where he wasn’t trapped in Shion’s arms having the sound tortured out of him.) Shion couldn’t help but laugh too, pleased that he was able to hear the marvelous sounds Nezumi made, the wild grin that adorned his face and complemented the noises in a way Shion couldn’t even begin to describe.

In his distraction, Nezumi managed to pull free of his grip, all but throwing himself across the room and gasping for air. Shion only stared on blankly, arms still held out slightly in a daze as he watched Nezumi breathe heavily, hands on his thighs and head bowed down in exhaustion. Without warning Nezumi’s head snapped up, and he glared at Shion with such an intensity that it made him hold his hands up in surrender, suddenly scared. Nezumi looked _pissed_ , and Shion abruptly realised that perhaps this hadn’t been one of his brightest ideas.

“Shion,” Nezumi began quietly, voice low and warning. If Shion wasn’t already pressed against the bookshelf behind him, he would be hastily retreating.

“Y-Yes?” He said nervously, giving a small smile and drawing his hands to his chest. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could disappear in on himself.

Straightening up, Nezumi brushed down his clothes lightly, gaze flickering away briefly before returning to Shion. He raised his hands slowly, hooking his fingers in the air and giving the petrified boy in front of him a sinister smirk. “I swear, even if it’s the last thing I do, I am going to _kill you_.”

The next few seconds were a blur. Nezumi lunged at Shion with clear intent, and Shion squealed in terror and tried to leap away from him; Nezumi was too experienced in hand-to-hand combat, however, and he snagged the back of Shion’s sweater expertly, pulling the white-haired boy backwards and into his arms. Shion yelped as they toppled over, falling heavily onto the bed and he knew what was coming next. “No, no, oh god Nezumi please-!”

Nezumi’s hands choked off the rest of his sentence, finding their way under the hem of his shirt and tickling him almost ferociously. Shion convulsed, writhing uselessly in Nezumi arms and he could feel tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes as he howled with laughter, fingers scrabbling over Nezumi’s and trying to hold them still. Nezumi’s assault was nothing like his own – while his own touches had been feather-light and gentle, Nezumi’s were harder and nowhere near as careful, nails scraping on his skin and fingers pushing uncomfortably into his body, too much pressure behind the digits. His laughter soon turned into groans of pain and discomfort, and he tapped Nezumi’s leg frantically to get his attention. “Nezumi, ow…!”

Nezumi halted his movements instantly, withdrawing a little. Shion gasped for air, clutching at the leg he was tapping as he calmed his breathing – he heard Nezumi make an inquiring noise by his ear and, once he could breathe again, supplied, “You need to work on your tickling skills. It’s not supposed to be that painful.”

The response he received was a muffled ‘ _hmph_ ’, the taller man pressing his face further into Shion’s neck. Shion could only chuckle quietly, resting his hands gently over Nezumi’s and guiding them to sit on his stomach. He patted them reassuringly, leaning his cheek into soft blue hair. “Nezumi,” he started quietly, letting his eyes slip shut for a moment.

“Yes?” was Nezumi’s response, only a hint of hesitation in his voice.

Shion managed to roll himself over, fitting himself into the gap between Nezumi and the wall. Opening his eyes, he laid an arm over Nezumi’s waist, flashing a tired grin. “That was genuine laughter,” he commented pointedly, enjoying the way silver eyes tighten in response. “I’m glad I finally got to hear it.”

Nezumi didn’t reply, but Shion was fine with that. He didn’t need the words to know how Nezumi felt. When his eyelids began to slip closed again, the last thing he saw was his friend shifting closer to him, a small, soft smile pulling the corners of his mouth upwards, and a warm, delicate voice murmuring into his ear.

“I’m glad it was you that heard it.”


End file.
